mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Forum:Felt templates
First off I would like to mentioned that usually for something like this I would usually go ahead and just do it, however because the issue in question is a bit large, and could cause some confusion I thought it best to discuss it first. When I was implementing all the new templates I had a thought. Why did the original ones all link to the character's article by default? Like lets say I want to type the name of another character, say, John Egbert, which is of course now typed. If I want to link it to the article I have to specify that is the case, otherwise there is no link. With characters we made the templates for easily displaying their names, therefore typing out the template can be thought of as the same as typing any other character's name. Therefore it should have no link by default and the existence of one should be specified, a complete reversal from current practice. Also our MoS says that only the first instance of a word should be linked, this means whenever the Felt or any particular member is mentioned more than twice it is necessary to go through an article and make all uses after the first be specified to have no link (something that can be overlooked for forgotten when using one of them). Would it no simply be easier to make it so they don't link by default and then just specify in the first usage that it needs to be linked? - The Light6 (talk) 05:41, June 20, 2013 (UTC) :It's things like this that make people facepalm and wonder why they didn't think of it sooner. I'd have to give my full support to the idea. 07:10, June 20, 2013 (UTC) ::The facepalmingness of it is basically why this is already a done decision. Its just, given that it is a large job and will literally reverse how the templates link/don't link to their pages, I thought it a good idea to mention it before anything happened. Also it allows people to raise objections, thought given the already stated facepalmingness of the situation, the only objection I can really think of is that it is a large job and while the change is happening it will result in links where there shouldn't be links and no links where they should be. ::Basically the job needs to be staggered. members #1-7 and #9-15 first, then , , and , then finally itself which probably requires a slight redesign first. - The Light6 (talk) 09:37, June 20, 2013 (UTC) ::And the first part is done. Now onwards to a world of better template structure. - The Light6 (talk) 10:18, June 20, 2013 (UTC) ::And is done. One problem I had with that though was that the Homestuck characters navbox said more pages that the template than what actually did. So for and I have replaced their templates in the navbox with the direct code. The update for them will occur sometime after the cache clears. - The Light6 (talk) 10:00, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :::OK this thing was sort off forgotten due to reasons. But tonight I put Caligorg to use changing template usage by removing "nolink" (or any variants) and adding "link" to the templates without a second field on pages using nolink. Following that I finally removed support for nolink from the template itself and changed the default into the new nolink. As per the edit summary, certain options were still left due to other legacy stuff that still needs to be fixed. :::Anyhow other things we need to do include: :::*Adding a "short" option for :::*Adding plain option for - In some cases the billiard ball gif causes issues, e.g. headers, either forcing the TOC to read as "Lrd English" or removal of "Lord" altogether when it is a case where it should be used :::**Possibility adding an option to replace the standard billiard ball gif with one of different one for where you want to use the template in a different size text, e.g the title template on the page. Depending on how it needs to be coded, it could possibly serve as the method for replacing the gif with a plain "o". :::*Resolve the issue and template coding for the capitalisation of "the" in . Also an option for removing the " " for use such as "Dave had a suit". :::- The Light6 (talk) 14:41, June 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::the only thing inconvenient about the felt is that you can't tell if it is linked or not, I imagine that may have been the thinking of making it link by default? but it should be easy enough for anyone to hover over it to figure out Whohoohuwhu (talk) 16:40, June 6, 2014 (UTC)